


Magic Mixtapes: Gone And Found

by CypressSunn



Series: Magic Mixtapes [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn
Summary: Songs for the outsider set adrift, and the magiciansearchingfor his way back. A Penny Adiyodi mixtape.
Series: Magic Mixtapes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876762
Kudos: 1





	Magic Mixtapes: Gone And Found

**Author's Note:**

> If nothing else, please admire my commitment to my own nonsense. That and my excellent musical taste.
> 
> Genres include indie and alternative takes on techno, ambient, and chamber pop.

For the solitary survivalist who'd prefer to carry his own burdens, no one else's. For secrets of others that sink into his ear nonetheless, far over his high walls and his deepest trenches. For the breadth and width of immeasurable distance crossed in vain, all for one restless hope he will never admit; that maybe someday this all might matter to someone. Songs for the outsider set adrift, and the magician searching for his way back. A Penny Adiyodi Mix.

_“ Yes, I can. Yes, I have. Yes, everything you think is so boring, I replace it with dubstep. ”_

__

one. **Previously On Other People's Heartache, Bastille  
**

two. **Heavy Water, Foals**  
  
three. **Telepathy, Crosses**  
  
four. **Exit, Stateless**  
  
five. **Crazy In Love, Eden Project**  
  
six. **Between Two Points, The Glitch Mob**  
  
seven. **Afterlife, Nothing But Thieves**  
  
eight. **Take Me With You, Vast  
**

nine. **Stronger Than Ever, Raleigh Ritchie**  
  
ten. **Alternate World {Alternate Age}, Son Lux  
**

eleven. **Come Together, Laurel**  
  
twelve. **Disappear, Mikky Ekko  
**

thirteen. **Gone And Found, MØ**

> [ _Spotify_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/64sMkmcb0hfVXpTN4mPajw?si=-2aOSfj2R-uKqgXTvdAFug)


End file.
